I Live On Planet Earth, How About You?
by MrsJasperHale23
Summary: All Human. Bella and her twin Emmett move to a California boarding school where she meets up with old friends Alice and Edward. Will a sporty girl fall for a sporty boy? Rated T because I'm paranoid about what comes out of my mouth...
1. Preface

**A/N This Is My New Story I Hope You Enjoy It!**

Preface...

Wow, was all I could think as I walked through San Diego international airport. Just three weeks ago me and Emmett were living in the suburbs of Phoenix hating our lives. Now we were living the dream. My mom had gotten remarried to a minor league baseball player called Phil. Phil was boring and he travels a lot playing ball. My Dad, Charlie, called and asked if I wanted to go to a boarding in California near where he lives. Charlie's an amazing dad, really is. Charlie's a massive international business man so he travels a lot, just like Phil who I hate.

I used to visit him for a couple of months a year. I loved spending time with Charlie. Unlike spending time with my mom, which always meant we were more like the adults. Time with Charlie meant I was a daughter, Emmett was the son and he was the parent. He spoiled me rotten and loved me a lot. Charlie never had girlfriends, he said it was because he was too busy to date but I've always believed it was because he had five women in his life: Me, only daughter; Mom, his first love and a woman who he had a child with: Grandma, his mother 'cause Charlie's a momma's boy at heart; His assistant Catherine, who had been through everything with Charlie in the past sixteen years and finally, Sue from across the road, they really did love each other but Harry, her husband, was one of dad's closest friends until he died a few years back. They've been getting closer ever since. And one guy, Emmett. My twin brother and Charlie's son.

Suddenly I saw my big brown eyes staring back at me; so either I've gone completely off my rocker, I've walked into a mirror or Charlie was standing in front of me. It happened to be the latter.

"Dad, how are you?" I almost screamed as I gave him a massive hug.

"Bells I'm great! How about you?" Charlie asked as he picked up my bags.

"I'm really nervous Dad..." I was going to continue but Charlie cut me off,

"You'll be awesome Bella. Just remember that, ok?"

"Ok, Dad... I understand."

"And what about you Emmett you look amazing! I hope my sons been looking after his sister right."

"Of course I have Dad! And soccer training is still immense and football and baseball and wrestling!" Emmett replied in his gruff but sweet voice. We were a sporty family. I did gymnastics and soccer. Emmett played pretty much every sport under the sun that he could show off his strength and speed. As well as gymnastics I did a little bit of cheerleading, but only because I could do some amazing stunts and do a lot more gym.

One thing to look forward to at Rennison Boarding school was our best friends Alice and Edward Cullen. Me and Alice had met at a summer soccer program when we were little. She had an older brother, Edward. Edward had met Emmett at the same camp. Alice was a year younger but she had been moved up a year, so now we were in the same year.

Three Weeks Later...

"Ummm... Hello, I'm Isabella Swan and this is my brother Emmett. We are new students here." I said as the mass of fiery, bright red hair looked up, revealing a middle aged woman.

"Good Morning Isabella, Emmett, I'm Mrs Cope. Let me just go and find your schedule and room information. Please take a seat."

I went and sat down on the plush coach in the reception area. Around fifteen minutes later Mrs Cope returned with a pixie like girl with short, spiky black hair and a taller, lankier blonde teenage boy.

"Bella!" Alice squealed, "We're roommates! This is Jasper he's gunna be Emmett's"

**A/N I have to re-write this story so Emmett is related to Bella. Bella is now going to be sporty for yet another reason. I no longer have writers block because last night I had a shower after posting that awful chapter and came up with this amazing idea. All of this makes my story better so REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Watch where you're putting your hands

_Remember this:_

"_Ummm... Hello, I'm Isabella Swan and this is my brother Emmett. We are new students here." I said as the mass of fiery, bright red hair looked up, revealing a middle aged woman._

"_Good Morning Isabella, Emmett, I'm Mrs Cope. Let me just go and find your schedule and room information. Please take a seat."_

_I went and sat down on the plush coach in the reception area. Around fifteen minutes later Mrs Cope returned with a pixie like girl with short, spiky black hair and a taller, lankier blonde teenage boy. _

"_Bella!" Alice squealed, "We're roommates! This is Jasper he's gunna be Emmett's"_

**Chapter 1- Watch where you're putting your hands...**

As I walked into my new dorm room, I noticed the amazingly large room. Three large double beds all different colours.

"I hope you still like purple?" Alice asked pointing to the purple bed, "I got you the sheets, mines the pink one and the red one," Alice pointed over to a red bed, "Is Rosalie's. She other roommate, she hasn't arrived at school yet but I did all the bed's."

Luckily it was the beginning of the school year so this wouldn't be too weird. The door opened a leggy blonde stepped through the doors. I guessed this was Rosalie. Soon she and Alice were hugging.

"Rosalie, this is Bella. I've her for yonks."

We smiled and hugged for some really bizarre reason I knew we would get along. Soon we were unpacked and ready to go to dinner. I called up Emmett and Alice called Edward, Emmett said Jasper would tag along and they would be round in ten minutes. They kept to their promise and soon enough the boys arrived.

"Edward!" I Screamed and gave him a massive hug whilst Alice did the same with Emmett. Rosalie and Jasper exchanged "Alright"'s

"Hi I'm Emmett." Rosalie gave my brother a hug whilst he did the most inappropriate thing ever...

"Emmett... WATCH WHERE YOU'RE PUTTING YOUR HANDS!" I screamed at my twin. Both Rosalie and Emmett went the same shade as Rosalie's duvet.

"Well, shall we go to dinner then?" Alice suggested, not for a moment taking her eyes off Jasper. Hmm... I would have to ask her about that later.

Closing the door to my new home I walked down to the cafeteria with my brother just behind my best friends.

When we got to the cafeteria I was amazed to see different stations with different types of food. Me and the girls went to get pizza while the boys got something meaty. I decided I would ask Alice.

"Alice are you and Jasper dating?" I asked innocently.

"She wishes!" Rosalie snorted.

"Yeah I do. I wish I was Jasper Whitlock's southern belle." Alice's honesty shocked me so badly that I couldn't help but laugh. By this point we were back at the table. My brother being as nosy as he is asked what we were laughing about.

"Nothing!" We all answered suddenly setting us off again.

"So, Jasper... Where do you come from?"

Jasper answered in his slow southern drawl, "Texas, not to exciting but you never know. The Whitlock's have a long history in Texas."

"Rosalie, you?" Emmett asked in our typically American accents.

"Rochdale, New York. Dad works in one of the big banks. What about you two we all know that Alice and Edward come from Forks, Washington."

"We come from New York originally. But when Mom and Dad divorced we moved to Phoenix with Mom and eventually Charlie moved down to California, he has bigger prospects down here."

"Hang on your Dad owns Swan soccer schools?" Jasper asked excitedly,

"Yeah, that's where me and Emmett meet Alice and Edward. Dad's always pushed in sports but now we have other interests other than soccer."

"I love wrestling and football. Bells loves gymnastics. I play basketball and Bells plays Volleyball." Emmett announced embarrassingly.

"Gunna fit right in then!" Rosalie said, "Bella do you do cheerleading?"

"Kinda, I was on the squad in Phoenix, but only cos of the stunts and tumbling."

"I like you already."

"Good. I do to!"

With that sporty conversation we left the cafeteria and went straight back to our room.

When we were tucked in Alice let out a startling revelation. "Edward's never had a proper girlfriend before."

We were all humming and awing at that for a good couple of minutes when Rosalie announced; "Bella do you mind if I ask Emmett to the Halloween dance?"

"Well fine but you do realise that's almost two months away?"

"Have you seen your brother, he will get booked up within moments at this school."

"Yes Rosalie I have seen my brother. We shared a womb together."

"Alright smart arse, calm down!"

"Girls, girls calm down. Now let's sleep, otherwise we won't have enough energy to shop tomorrow." Alice broke up the fight. Rosalie and I shot each other worried glances. Shopping with Alice wasn't a nice experience.

**A/N Okay guys I hope you liked the chapter, review and stuff. Alice wants to be Jaspers southern belle. Rosalie wants to seduce Emmett. But what about Bella and Edward... That may have to wait! Planet earth's gunna get good!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I want some reviews people so PRESS THE GREEN BUTTON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. I'm not short, I'm vertically challenged

_Remember This:_

"_Girls, girls calm down. Now let's sleep, otherwise we won't have enough energy to shop tomorrow." Alice broke up the fight. Rosalie and I shot each other worried glances. Shopping with Alice wasn't a nice experience._

**Chapter 2- I'm not short, I'm vertically challenged!**

"Bella! Bella! Bella! Bell Ahhhhh!" I through Alice of my bed and walked to the bathroom. As soon as I was done with my shower I was ambushed by Alice and Rosalie.

"Put the clothes on NOW!" Rosalie said with excessive firmness.

"She would have put them on anyway. She's just glad it's not me telling her to put an outfit on!" Alice was way too excited.

"Time to take away the coffee Alice." With my words Alice started to pout. I wouldn't fall for it. I've known her too long.

I got ready and we took off. We took Rosalie's car seeing as it would fit all of us. Emmett was going to be using the car we shared. I say car lightly. Last year Dad had bought us a black Range Rover for our sixteenth birthday. Uhh, birthday. Ours was coming up on the thirteenth. Unfortunately Emmett and I had very different views on birthdays; Emmett preferred to celebrate them (big time) whereas I preferred to ignore them all together. As twins though we were forced to celebrate them as Emmett was like a child stuck in an unusually large, muscley body that would make a body builder jealous. I decided, so Alice wouldn't organise a massive party, I would keep quiet about the whole birthday situation (Alice didn't have the best memory in the world).

Soon enough we arrived in the mall and Alice went nuts. Store after store after store. We were looking for school clothes mainly but also slightly dressier clothes for parties and dates. Not that I want to go to parties or go on dates. I argued with Alice for ages, whilst Rosalie laughed in the background. But soon enough Alice pulled the trump card.

"Don't you want to look good for Edward?" I suddenly looked at Rose who was staring at us in shock.

"Alice, you're making that one kiss way bigger than it actually was." I lied. It was the biggest moment of my life and that was saying something. I've never been able to look Edward in the eye since. At least Alice only knew about one of our many kisses during the past couple of years. Our kisses only became something big during the summer. That's when Alice found out.

Rosalie was still looking at me shell shocked whilst Alice told her about one of our many kisses. At least she didn't know about some of the more serious ones during the end of the Cullen's visit to the Swan's. She only knew about one during soccer school during the summer. This reminded me to look at when the try outs were. Sometime this week I imagine once we got back to school.

"Bella we should go as a six!" Rosalie snapped me out of my daze but still I replied with the least intelligent answer known to mankind:

"Huh?"

"Honestly Bella! You know me and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett AND you and Edward!" The excited little pixie had me then.

"Whatever shortie!"

"I'M NOT SHORT I'M VERTICALLY CHALLENGED!"

**A/N I'm sorry it's not very long and you have waited ages for this BUT I've been ill and I couldn't be bothered to write and I preferred to look at pictures of Cole Sprouse (Cody from Zack and Cody), Justin Bieber, Taylor Lautner and Jackson Rathbone.**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. I love the blue ones!

_Remember this:_

"_Bella we should go as a six!" Rosalie snapped me out of my daze but still I replied with the least intelligent answer known to mankind:_

"_Huh?"_

"_Honestly Bella! You know me and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett AND you and Edward!" The excited little pixie had me then._

"_Whatever shortie!"_

"_I'M NOT SHORT I'M VERTICALLY CHALLENGED!" _

**Chapter 3- I love the blue ones!**

"OMG!" Alice suddenly proclaimed, "Why don't we have a movie night!" Alice's outburst shocked me and Rosalie. Nevertheless it was a really good idea. I called my brother; they would be up here at seven.

Rosalie and I went to the store to buy sweets, crisps, fizzy drinks and other junk food.

"Tonight will be fun." I said in the cold car on the way back to school. My attempt at small talk wasn't successful.

"Bella I have to tell you I'm not one for small talk and I never will be." Rosalie's expression shocked me; her glare froze me to my core. "No offense. I'm just that kind of sarcastic bitch. I can't help it. I just am." I would have to ask Alice about that.

Back in our room it was just Alice and I. I decided I would ask her; "Alice is Rosalie always..."

"Yes Bella, Rosalie is pretty much always a sarcastic bitch who likes to injure other people, make fun of people in front and behind their backs. She also loves awkward silences. I mean she loves them, when I go on a car journey longer than 10 minutes with her I tend to take my iPod."

"Ohh... Well at least it isn't just me." How dumb am I **(A/N Very actually!!!)**.

Soon enough Rosalie came back and the boys arrived. I put the DVD in and I settled down next to one of most beautiful guys on the planet Edward... Huh! Edward! I looked across at the evil pixie who had an evil smirk across her petite face. Hmmm... This can't be too bad it's not as if he didn't kiss me and he's never had a proper girlfriend. Well I've had offers from guys before- but then they've seen Emmett and ran.

"M&M?" Edward offered, "They are your favourites... The blue ones!"

"I love the blue ones!"

"Bought them specially."

"Oi! You two shut up I love this film!" Emmett shouted to the Sleepy Hollow case. I smiled, that's moms, dads, Emmett's and mine favourite film. I should have known it would be that film. Anyway me and Edward smiled at each other and carried on watching the headless horseman chopping random guy's heads off...

"I'm hungry..." Emmett moaned, just like my brother to be hungry. Sometimes I wonder if he is in fact hungry all the time and only says it at the worst moments.

"Pizza?" Rosalie asked in her glacial tone she was adopting today. We all agreed and Alice phoned Domino's. Jasper went to talk to Alice in the hall whilst Rosalie and Emmett were 'getting to know each other'.

"Come on, I can't watch my brother give a dental service to my roommate." Edward just chuckled and followed me into the cupboard. Yes you heard me right cupboard. It happened to be the closest door and I took it.

So here we were in a cupboard. Edward and I dead close to each other. So close that the only thing between us were some mouldy boots of Rosalie's that I stacked over on the way in.

"About the summer..." Edward started.

"Alice knows!" I blurted out, without any thought. "And she told Rosalie."

"How does Alice know?"

"She saw us towards the end of the summer. She thinks we are going to start something. But I can't. I've only just started. Do you see how that will look to other people? 'Only been here five minutes and she already dating the soccer star!"

The cupboard door opened and a mop of blonde hair peeped through, "Pizza's here!"

"Thanks Jazz. We'll be right there."

Once the pizza had been devoured, the boys went back. We got into bed and Alice asked me question I had been dreading;

"Why were you in a cupboard with Edward?"

**A/N Guys I am sooo sorry! I got ill and then I went on holiday and then I was ill again and then we went back to school and me and my ex got back together (he hates twilight!) but anyway went back to school. Then I went to hospital and I've got my arm in a sling sooo... Sorry I took so long...**

**REVIEW!!!!!!**


End file.
